


Nine Ladies Dancing

by carrieevew



Series: Bellarke Christmas [3]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Christmas Fluff, F/M, Friends to Lovers, New Year's Kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-22
Updated: 2015-12-22
Packaged: 2018-05-08 10:07:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5493329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carrieevew/pseuds/carrieevew
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>based on a tumblr prompt: A overhears B’s Christmas wish and decides to fulfill it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nine Ladies Dancing

**Author's Note:**

> the third installment for the ninth day of Christmas (boy, does the time fly!). 
> 
> title from "12 Days of Christmas", enjoy!

“Okay, that’s it. Who peed in you cereal?” Clarke paused the movie and turned to Bellamy, who was sitting next to her on his couch. Instead of answering, he just raised an eyebrow. 

“Huh?” 

“We’ve been watching this move for almost an hour and you have not once pointed out the historical inaccuracies in it. It’s _300_ , Bellamy! Usually you would’ve mention gratuitous nudity at least twice by now, hence my question. What’s wrong?” 

“I thought you hated when I did that.” Bellamy answered with a smirk “I do remember a distinctive _shut up or I’ll smother you with a pillow_.” 

“That was once and it doesn’t count.” Clarke rolled her eyes “I was 16 and we were watching _Gladiator_. You were distracting me from Russell Crowe. And I do enjoy your commentary, I wouldn't want to watch those kind of movies if I didn't.” 

"And you really like Lena Headey."  

"And I really like Lena Headey." Clarke agreed. "Great, now that we've established my entertainment preferences, can we please get back to the point? Because as fun as this banter is, you're still avoiding the question." 

Bellamy looked at her sideways and sighed. 

"My car just died. Or, technically, the gearbox did. The clutch cable snapped or something, I dunno. Raven used a lot of long words, mostly to confuse me, I'm sure." 

"Your say that as it is news." Clarke snorted "Your car dies at least once every year and you're usually only mildly annoyed. Can it be fixed?"  

"Yeah, Raven said she'll do it but it will take time and money. Apparently it's neither cheep nor easy to find parts for a 15-year-old car that's been out of production for five." Bellamy dipped his head a little and started rubbing his eyes. "Even with her friends-and-family discount, it will cost a small fortune. Which means that unless I sell one of my kidneys on eBay, I can't afford a plane ticket to go and visit Octavia for Christmas." 

"Oh." Clarke answered quietly, Bellamy's lousy mood now perfectly understandable. Octavia left for a year-long internship in San Francisco and then decided to stay there when she was offered a permanent position. It wasn't easy for Bellamy, having his little sister on the other side of the country and only seeing her on holidays and an occasional weekend. Spending Christmas together was a Blake family tradition and in 26 years of Octavia's life, they've never not done it. No wonder Bellamy was disappointed.  

"O can't come here, either. She and Lincoln have been saving money and vacation days so that they can take that extreme skiing trip in January." Bellamy groaned, leaning against the back of the couch and Clarke patted his knee. "I can't believe I'm gonna spend _Christmas_ alone. Even you won't be here because you and your mother are being nice people. Whose shifts are you stealing this year, anyway?" 

Now, that was a Griffin family tradition, albeit a fairly new one. Clarke was 19 when her father died, already grown up and in college. And since any holiday without him just wasn't the same, Abby decided to start switching shifts with her colleagues, so that they could spend Christmas with their families. All through med school, Clarke went with her to help out as much as she could, and now that she was a doctor as well, they were both keeping that tradition alive. It's not like the two of them would do anything more than eat some turkey and watch _Love Actually_.  

"Ha! No one's." Clarke smiled at him "After years of establishing a pattern, the powers that be have finally caught on and assigned them to us in the first place." 

"You're barely a resident, Princess," Bellamy huffed, a smile tugging at his lips "you do not have a _pattern_." Clarke snorted and elbowed him gently. "Have fun being nice people." 

"Yes, because taking out Lego pieces out of kids' noses is a hoot. At least I'm gathering my karma points." Clarke said and then squeezed Bellamy's forearm gently "I'm sorry you won't be able to spend Christmas with your sister." 

"Yeah, well, at least I won't be dragged out of my bed at dawn so that we can all open our gifts together. So, you know, plus side." Bellamy said with a crooked smile. Clarke smiled back at him and scooted a little closer, snuggling slightly into his side. Bellamy picked up the remote and said "c'mon, let's watch this thing. I can tell you all about the Spartans and their proper armour." 

*** 

It was almost 11 pm on the 23rd of December when Clarke knocked on Bellamy's door, holding a huge box and smiling like the cat that ate the canary.  

"You know, when I said I didn't like being woken up at dawn to open gifts, I didn't mean _let's do it in the middle of the night, instead._ " Bellamy said in a lieu of a greeting. “I think I would’ve survived waiting till Boxing Day.” 

Clarke grinned even wider and stepped into his apartment. “Yeah, but then it would’ve been too late.” 

“Unless there’s something breathing in there, I’m sure it would’ve been fine.” Bellamy smirked but then a thought came to his mind “Shit, Clarke, please tell me that you didn’t get me a pet. I cannot have a pet!” 

“Relax, Bellamy, it’s not a pet.” Clarke set the box on his coffee table and sat on the couch. She looked utterly excited and Bellamy squinted at her suspiciously. Clarke rolled her eyes, still smiling. “Come on, just open it, time is of the essence.” 

Bellamy huffed a breath of air and joined her on the couch. He lifted the lid and looked inside “What the—“ There was a single white envelope at the bottom of the box and Bellamy took it out, raising it against the light.  It looked like there was some paper inside. “Did you get me a check? You know, if you don’t know what to buy, just go with a book. You seriously cannot disappoint me with a book.” Bellamy said flatly and Clarke blew a raspberry. 

“It’s not a check! Just open it.” Clarke said and nudged his elbow. Bellamy eyed her and ripped the envelope open. He took the paper out and unfolded it. 

“It’s a plane ticket.” Bellamy was staring at the sheet in his hand incredulously “To San Francisco. You bought me a plane ticket to San Francisco.” 

“Yes, I did.” Clarke smiled at Bellamy brilliantly. “And before you even start saying that it’s too much, it really isn’t. Paying for your car would be, though, so I bought those tickets instead.” 

Bellamy was gaping at her now, like he couldn’t quite believe that she was for real. Clarke frowned at him.  

“Okay, now would be the moment to say something because this silence is making me nervous.” 

“You bought me a plane ticket to San Francisco.” Bellamy repeated himself. 

“You sound surprised. Why are you so surprised? You literally spent the last two weeks telling me how much it sucks that you can’t go there and now you can. And you should hurry up, the plane leaves in five hours and you need to pack.” Clarke said and Bellamy blinked a couple of times, looking like his brain has just restarted. Then, he swung his arm around Clarke and hugged her tightly.  

“Thank you” he said into her hair, voice a little hoarse. 

“You’re welcome.” Clarke answered when he let her go and she got off the couch “Now go pack, I’ll drive you to the airport.” 

“You don’t have to do that.” 

“Well, I want to. You are an old man, Bell. If you take a cab to JFK at 2 am you’re gonna fall asleep and then wake up in Hoboken without your organs. Octavia would never forgive me.” 

“Thank you for your concern, Princess.” Bellamy said flatly but he was unable to keep a warm smile off of his face. 

*** 

Octavia was waiting for him at the airport. Her hair was tangled in a messy bun at the top of her head and she looked like she was about to fall asleep on the spot but she livened up as soon as she saw Bellamy. Octavia barrelled into him and he hugged back, lifting her off the ground a couple of inches. 

“I missed you so much, O.” 

“I missed you, too.” Octavia said when he released her and the she grinned at him “I can’t believe you still have that ridiculous car. It’s like a wounded animal, you should put it out of its misery. Maybe drive into a river or something.” 

“You’re very violent today.” Bellamy said, wrapping his arm around Octavia’s shoulders as they walked towards the exit. 

“It is not _today_ yet, Bell. It was still dark outside when I woke up therefore it is not yet a new day. As soon as we’re home, I’m going back to bed.” Octavia grumbled and Bellamy laughed in earnest. 

*** 

“Okay, so how do you plan on telling Clarke that you love her?” Octavia asked when the two of them were sitting in her living room, _Home Alone_ playing in the background. It was two days after Christmas already, the last whole day that they were able to spend together and Octavia decided not to waste any more time. “Because it’s gotta be epic now.”  

“O, come on. We’ve talked about this.” Bellamy groaned.   

“We really haven’t. Saying _she’s my best friend_ is not talking about it, it’s stating the obvious. And you’re not even denying anything.” Octavia turned the TV off and turned to him, her face uncharacteristically serious. “I admit, it was hilarious and very entertaining, watching you dance around each other over the years but enough’s enough, Bell. You gotta face the music and do _something_. Seriously.” 

Bellamy groaned even louder and squirmed in his spot. “You’re assuming she has feelings for me, too. But those plane tickets were not some silent love declaration, I’m sure she was just tired of me complaining about spending Christmas alone and wanted to shut me up.” 

“Yes, I’m sure that’s it. Obviously, she didn’t just want to make you happy, even if it meant that she had now spent her Christmas without _her_ best friend.” Octavia sent him an exasperated look and then flicked her fingers against his forehead for effect. “You’re an idiot. And quite frankly, so is she. Did you forget that I actually grew up with the two of you? I can see how you look at her, how you’ve always looked at her. Like she’s the centre of your universe.” 

“O, come on, you know that no one is more important to me than you.” Bellamy protested but Octavia waved him off.  

“As fantastic as it always is to hear, I am not a part of this equation, big brother. I am not the person you’re supposed to plan your life with. I know that you’re afraid of ruining your friendship but you need to ask yourself one simple question. Can you imagine your future without her? Because Clarke’s not gonna wait forever and then you’re gonna have to watch her get married and start a family with somebody else. Can you handle that?” 

Bellamy said nothing and Octavia knew she had him. 

“I can’t believe I’m getting relationship advice from my baby sister.” Bellamy said after a stretch of silence and rubbed his neck. 

“Well, I am a wise woman.” Octavia said proudly. “And of the two of us, I am the one in a serious, long-term relationship, as opposed to that weird sexless almost-marriage you have with Clarke. So do listen to me because I would very much like to dance at your wedding before I am so old I have to be careful not to break a hip.” 

*** 

It was five minutes to midnight and New Year’s Eve and Clarke was sitting alone in her apartment, watching the footage from Times Square, waiting for the Ball to drop. She got invited to a few parties but there was an all-night shift near in her future and she really didn’t want to be hungover if she had to deal with all the idiots who nearly blew their fingers off with fireworks.  

She had just poured herself a customary glass of champagne when someone knocked on the door. She opened it are on the other side, there was Bellamy. He had snow in his hair and he looked a little out of breath, like he’d run the five floors up to her apartment. 

“Bellamy? What are you doing here? You weren’t supposed to be back till Sunday.” Clarke asked quietly. There were so many emotions in his eyes, feelings she didn’t dare to name. Bellamy didn’t say anything but came closer towards her and cupped her face with his hand, his thumb tracing her cheek.  

“Yeah, well, I just remembered I left something very important here.” He finally said, his voice low and hoarse. Somewhere in the city, people were already celebrating New Year but neither of them even noticed.  

Clarke’s breath hitched a little and she had to swallow before asking “what?” 

“You.” Bellamy whispered and kissed her. 

**Author's Note:**

> for the sake of the story, let's assume that's it's very, very easy and not at all expensive to reschedule a plane ticket for New Year's Eve on a few days notice. 
> 
> also, i'm on tumblr ([carrieeve](http://carrieeve.tumblr.com))


End file.
